Aussi paumée qu'un moldu dans Poudlard
by Lil-Shossie
Summary: Nous voilà, Scorpius Malefoy et moi, Rose Weasley, perdus dans la forêt interdite à la recherche du château, sans baguette, entrain de se disputer... Je crois que je vais le tuer.
1. Chapitre 1

Alors, par où commencer…

Parler de la fiction ? Ah oui, ça me semble bien. Ce n'est pas tout à fait une histoire d'amitié, ni une histoire d'amour, mais comme toute la fic est écrit du point de vue de Rose, on va dire qu'elle ne voit que ce qu'elle veut. Toute la fic se déroule dans la forêt, avec seulement Rose et Scorpius, sauf les paragraphes en gras qui sont des souvenirs. Le premier chapitre ne décrit que les pensées de Rose, mais les prochains auront autant de dialogue que de pensée. Rose est un peu vulgaire, mais rien de bien méchant :)

Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes et de verbes (surtout de verbes) égarés. Je fais mon max pour ne pas en faire mais elles m'aiment tellement qu'elles ne me lâchent pas.

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas JKR et n'ai pas inventé les personnages principaux. Et non, non, je ne toucherais aucun centime sur cette fiction.

J'oublie pas quelque chose ?... Ah si ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Connerie de saleté de putain de forêt de MERDE !

Alors là, je suis à bout. Ça fait au moins une-demi heure que je tourne et retourne dans la forêt interdite sans en trouver la sortie !

Quand je retrouverai ces crétins, ils ne reviendront plus me chercher, je le garantis ! Encore faudrait-il que je trouve le château avant ma mort, et c'est plutôt mal barré.

Je passe une énième fois entre la flore en marmonnant entre mes dents. J'étais pourtant sûre de voir au moins le toit de l'école d'ici, mais rien. J'en ai marre, marre, MARRE ! Je m'arrête quelque secondes entre les buissons et ferme les yeux pour me calmer.

Ce n'est pas grave, tu vas la retrouver. Dans à peine une heure tu seras dans ton dortoir… Non, tu tueras ce connard de Lloyd.

Cette pensée me redonne bizarrement du courage. J'ouvre les yeux mais me retrouve bien démunie, perdue dans les végétaux. Je soupire et m'apprête à me remettre en marche lorsque j'entends un mouvement derrière moi. Ni une ni deux, je fais volte-face… Pour me trouver devant un simple buisson.

Arrête ça Rose, tu deviens parano.

Je décide de reprendre mon chemin, et prends la direction dans laquelle j'avais l'intension de partir. J'écarte des branches, je passe au dessus de racine, je marmonne, je me fais piquer, je me prends des feuilles dans la gueule…

ET JE NE RETROUVE PAS CETTE SALETE DE CHÂTEAU !

Je marche, encore et encore. Grâce au boucan que je fais, je suis certaine de faire fuir tous les animaux. Pourtant, je suis sûre d'entendre des bruits sur mon passage. Comme si quelque chose me suivait.

Je risque un coup d'œil à droite, un autre à gauche. Rien. Mais pour une fois, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas ma paranoïa qui me donne des hallucinations. Ce doit être un animal, peut-être un lapin.

Je me fige le cœur battant : un bruit bien plus effrayant que ce qu'un lapin, même enragé, aurait pu produire vient de se faire entendre. Un genre de gémissement rauque qui me glace le sang. Ce doit être un sanglier, ou quelque chose de plus gros et de plus dangereux, et le buisson derrière moi qui tangue dangereusement ne peut que me le certifier.

Le courage des Gryffondor me lâche un peu. Il faut dire que sans ma baguette je ne fais pas trop la fière.

Que faut-il faire déjà si un sanglier nous charge ? Ne pas bouger. Non courir ! Merde, j'aurais du prendre Soin aux créatures magiques en option…

Le buisson ne bouge plus, moi non plus. Je décide de rester dans cette position jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille, ou qu'il me charge comme ça je pourrais courir en étant sûre que c'est ce qu'il faut faire.

Le buisson se remet à bouger, tout doucement. J'arrête de respirer. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Le buisson bouge par à-coups, comme si ce qui était à l'intérieure ne voulait pas que je m'aperçoive de lui. Etrange. Qu'est ce qui peut bien se cacher là dedans ?

Soudain, j'aperçois une main et lâche un juron sonore : ces imbéciles m'ont suivi ! Instantanément, j'ai le reflexe le plus con de ma vie : je me baisse, ramasse des cailloux, et les lance violemment sur le buisson. Je n'ai pas de baguette, je fais comme je peux ! Mais je réalise trop tard que j'ai peut-être imaginé la main, et que je viens de canarder un animal qui pourrait me manger en quelque minute.

Trop tard car une des pierres a touché « la chose » qui a poussé un râle de douleur.

J'arrive tout de même à garder un peu de courage Gryffondorien pour rester face au buisson. Il y a surement aussi une part de curiosité car j'ai terriblement envie de savoir ce qui me suit depuis presque une heure, au risque de tomber nez à nez avec un sanglier furieux. C'est peut-être de l'inconscience, non ?

L'arbuste tremble, un pied apparait. C'est bel et bien un de ces débiles qui m'a suivi. Le stress se transforme en agacement :

- Qui est là ? Je demande de ma voix de glace.

Une main sort, puis une autre. Et enfin un corps émerge. Le garçon se redresse de tout son long, me dépassant de seulement quelque centimètre. Il sourit, du sourire qui me donne envie de lui donner une claque. Mais que fait-il là cette andouille ? Il ne faisait pas parti de mes agresseurs pourtant.

- Scorpius ! Je m'écris surprise, mais en aucun cas contente de le voir.

- Je t'ai manqué Rose ? Renchérit-il en accentuant son sourire de dragueur à la noix.

_Tuez-moi, s'il vous plaît._

**Les seuls rapports que nous avons eu, Scorpius et moi, se finissaient toujours par « vas mourir, crétin ».**

**Rien que la Répartition avait dressé la barrière. « Rose Weasley, Gryffondor ! ». Lui, Scorpius, a évidemment été envoyé à Serpentard.**

**Les fondateurs de nos maisons étaient ennemis, alors nous devions forcément les imiter.**

**Non, non, je dis ça mais même si nous avions été dans la même maison, il nous aurait été impossible d'être amis, parce que bien que tous les membres de ma famille aient des avis partagés sur le père de Scorpius, ils se rejoignent sur un point : durant sa scolarité il était très con.**

**Du coup, sans me l'interdire, mon père m'avait dit qu'il préfèrerait que je ne noue pas de lien d'amitié avec Scorpius. Je pense qu'il avait peur qu'il soit aussi con que son père… Il avait aussi peut-être peur que Serpentard déteigne sur moi…**

**Heureusement j'ai mon libre arbitre. Je ne voulais pas absolument devenir amie avec lui, et pour tout dire, je n'en avais plutôt rien à foutre, mais si un jour la discussion s'engageait je n'allais pas partir en courant ! Et si nous nous entendions bien, pourquoi ne pas être amis…**

* * *

><p>C'est la première fiction que j'ose poster, je suis un peu intimidée!<p>

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu :)


	2. Chapitre 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

- Alors, qu'est ce qu'une belle jeune fille comme toi fait ici ?

Je sors de mes pensées après sa stupide demande. Croit-il vraiment que je vais lui dire ce que je fais là ? Je pense à me barrer sans lui répondre. Non, d'abord je l'humilie, après je me barre.

- Et toi ?

La curiosité l'a emporté sur mes envies. Je hais mon besoin maladif de connaitre le moindre détail de la vie des personnes que je croise.

Scorpius sourit inutilement.

- Je cherchais une jolie fille. Et heureusement, je t'ai trouvé…

- Bon, c'est pas tout mais je dois rentrer au château. Alors si t'as rien d'intéressant à me dire, salut !

Je finis sèchement et me retourne, décidée à m'en aller. Mais après quelque pas, mon esprit réalise que quelque chose cloche et je fais volte-face. L'autre n'a pas bougé.

- Sérieusement, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Je suis moins furieuse, plutôt légèrement effrayée. Tu ne me suis pas quand même ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Répond-t-il outré. J'étais tranquillement assis dans un buisson et tu as décidé de me tuer sans raison.

Il tient son bras pour appuyer ses dires.

- Sans raison ! La prochaine fois, essaies de ne pas ressembler à un psychopathe attendant sa proie, tu seras gentil. Au revoir !

Enervée et décidée, je suis pourtant arrêtée en plein élan par le blond :

- Tu rentres au château ?

- Evidemment crétin ! Je ne vais pas à une course d'hippogriffes.

- Tu es sûre que c'est par là ?

Je pense qu'il est ironique, alors je plante mes yeux dans les siens pour lui montrer que suis bel et bien sûre de moi :

- Oui.

Il hoche la tête, mais lui a l'air sceptique. Je ne sais pas du tout où je vais et son visage ne fait que m'indiquer que je ne suis pas sur le bon chemin.

- Pourquoi ? Je tente d'une voix qui se veut indifférente.

- Oh, je pensais simplement partir de l'autre côté.

J'ai l'impression qu'il est faussement désinvolte. Il regarde de partout comme pour retrouver son chemin.

- D'accord.

Je crois qu'il a senti ma baisse d'assurance car il me lance, redevenu moqueur :

- Ne serais-tu pas perdue, Rose ?

- Non !

Je ne trouve rien à dire pour étoffer ma défense pitoyable. Je garde une expression prostrée, les joues rouges et les sourcils froncés de rage. Je reste immobile au lieu de partir, ce qui ne fait que confirmer à Scorpius qu'il a raison. Après quelque seconde d'échange de regard où j'essaie de le faire disparaitre, il prend un air sérieux que je lui ai rarement vu.

- On a cas retourner au château ensemble…

Il essaie de me convaincre d'un regard profond, auquel je réponds par une superbe exclamation :

- Je ne suis pas perdue !

Je dois arrêter de hurler quand j'ai honte. Tout le monde comprend que je ne dis pas la vérité. Il est comme tout le monde, il comprend que je suis aussi paumée qu'un moldu dans poudlard. Ses yeux se plissent imperceptiblement, lui donnant un air d'espièglerie.

- Donc on peut ne pas être perdu ensemble ?

Je pense que je n'ai malheureusement pas d'autre choix que d'accepter, je ne veux pas tourner encore une heure dans la forêt interdite. Je soupire et demande pour me rassurer :

- Tu sais comment retrouver le château ?

- Au moins autant que toi… Mais à deux, on devrait y arriver.

Je reste bouche bée, il est tellement bête ! Il me propose de me ramener quelque part où il ne sait même pas aller.

- Si tu ne sais pas comment rentrer, ce n'est pas la peine de rester ensemble !

- Je pense que si au contraire. Tu connais surement ces films moldus où les deux amis se séparent dans la lugubre forêt pour retrouver plus vite leur chemin…. Remarque, je n'ai pas trop de souci à me faire, c'est toujours la pom-pom girl qui meurt en premier…

Je ne dis rien pour ne pas lui montrer que j'adore ces films. Mais il est vrai que même si je ne suis pas pom-pom girl, il est presque certain que moi et ma poisse légendaire allons mourir avant le blondinet. Mais merde, plutôt mourir que de céder à ses demandes.

- Je peux retrouver le château sans toi…

J'avais l'impression d'être plus décidée que ça.

- Je n'en doute pas ! Mais on va au même endroit et lorsqu'un de nous deux rentrera, quant sera-t-il du deuxième ?

- Je t'enverrais un professeur, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Et si c'est moi qui rentre avant toi ? Es-tu sure que j'enverrais les professeurs venir te chercher ? Je suis très rancunier et me laisser seul dans cette forêt n'arrangerait pas ton cas…

Il leur dirait, il ne me laisserait pas errer dans la forêt… Il le ferait ? Non. Sure ? Oui… Non. Il est fort, il a réussi à me mettre le doute. Je soupire une nouvelle fois et hoche la tête. Il rigole d'un air victorieux. Il se met en route en prenant le chemin que j'aurais dû emprunter dès l'avoir vu, monologuant sur la meilleure façon de retrouver son chemin en croyant que je l'écoute. Je le suis, et me rappelant d'une aberration évoquée par lui, dans une dernière tentative pour garder ma fierté, je lui lance :

- Je ne suis pas ton amie !

_Et ne le serais jamais._

**En grandissant, Scorpius allait en s'embellissant, et par conséquent, en s'abrutissant.**

**Il était… Comment dire ça avec classe… Un dom juan ? Oui, voilà, un dom juan.**

**Il était devenu le sujet favori de toutes les filles de l'école –par filles, je veux dire les potiches qui ne jurent que par les garçons-. Toutes rêvaient d'être sa petite amie, il était devenu une sorte d'objet sacré parce que « il parait que sa dernière petite amie était Erina Barenza. ERINA BARENZA ! Je n'aurais aucune chance. »**

**Selon les rumeurs il était déjà sorti avec la moitié des filles de Poudlard, et sérieusement, si t'élimines les trop jeunes, les trop vieilles, les lesbiennes et les moches, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de choix.**

**Ce n'était que des rumeurs et j'émettais parfois quelque objection. Puis je n'avais jamais parlé à Scorpius, donc il était difficile de me faire une idée fiable sur lui. Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser.**

**Et même si je n'avais jamais eu confirmation des filles qu'il s'était fait, j'étais totalement dégoutée qu'il saute sur n'importe quoi ayant des seins et un sourire Lockhart.**

**D'ailleurs je crois que c'est ça, et non mon père, qui m'a fait décider de ne jamais devenir amie avec Scorpius.**

* * *

><p>Alors, ça vous a plu?<p> 


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à tous !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'ont énormément fait plaisir. Je suis contente que ça vous plaise, je vais continuer en espérant ne pas vous décevoir ^^

Ce chapitre est légèrement plus court que les autres, mais vraiment d'un tout petit peu. C'est surtout le souvenir qui apporte quelque chose à l'histoire :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Il me tient les branches pour me facilité le passage. Je ne le remercie pas et me contente de garder une distance de plusieurs pas derrière lui. J'ai l'impression qu'il a coupé ses cheveux, ils étaient un peu plus long dans sa nuque la semaine dernière. Tout à coup, je me prends les pieds dans une racine et manque de tomber. Je pousse un soupir de rage et gueule alors qu'il vient de se retourner à cause du bruit :

- Si tu ne sais pas où on va, lance au moins un sort de boussole !

- Je ne sais pas faire de la magie sans baguette.

Il dit ça comme si je pensais qu'il pouvait. Je le regarde, abrutie par ce qu'il vient de me dire.

- Tu n'as pas ta baguette ?

- Non, finit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je sens ma colère revenir, et commence par froncer mes sourcils alors qu'il a l'air d'essayer de deviner ce que je vais dire.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne l'as pas ?

- Simple oubli.

Il n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte à quel point c'est grave.

- Mais tu as ton uniforme pourtant, je continue sans comprendre.

- Oui.

Il ne continue pas, je crois qu'il n'a pas compris où je voulais en venir.

- Tu as ta baguette tout le temps sur toi à l'école, non ?

- Oui, oui.

- Et c'est bien de là-bas que tu viens ?

- J'étais dans mon dortoir, je l'ai posé dit-il avec un éclair de lucidité. Je suis parti précipitamment et j'ai oublié de la reprendre.

Il est parti précipitamment pour se la couler douce dans la forêt interdite ? C'est plutôt bizarre, mais si on rajoute le fait qu'il s'est enfoncé tellement loin qu'il est incapable de retrouver son chemin, seulement pour être tranquille, là je me dis qu'il croit que je suis stupide.

- Toi non plus tu n'as pas ta baguette, remarque Scorpius.

Je regarde inutilement mes poches. Je sais que je ne l'ai pas, pas la peine d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie ! Je cherche vite une bonne explication et relève la tête, honteuse :

- Je l'ai oublié d'accord ! N'en parlons plus.

J'ai encore crié. Avec ça se rajoute ma terrible expression de vélane avarié, comme dit mon frère : joues rouges, sourcil froncés, mâchoires crispées. Je passe devant lui avant qu'il essaie de me tirer les vers du nez.

Super ! J'ai, en plus des bleus apparus dans ma bagarre, des égratignures de mon périple forestier, le manque incroyablement douloureux de ma baguette, et la totale inutilité de mon sens de l'orientation, un Scorpius tout aussi paumé à qui j'ai accepté une coopération pour retrouver le château.

- Pourquoi tu l'as oublié ?

Après quelque minute de répit, il essaie de faire la conversation. Malgré son air détaché, son front est marqué de sillon d'incompréhension.

- Aussi bêtement que toi.

Je me suis calmée, j'ai presque l'air de l'excuser, mais ma voix reste de glace.

- Tu te baladais dans la forêt ? Me demande-t-il.

- Oui.

Je regarde le ciel caché par le feuillage dense des arbres. Ma défense ne va pas résister longtemps à ses questions. Je le vois toujours sceptique, et dans un élan pour détourner ses soupçons, je lance la première chose qui me passe par la tête :

- Tu t'allonges souvent dans la forêt, tout seul ?

D'accord, je l'admets, j'essaie plutôt d'avoir des réponses à MES questions.

- Oui.

Alors pourquoi n'arrive-t-il plus à retrouver son chemin ? S'il fait ça souvent, il devrait avoir l'habitude. Au moins, même s'il m'a surement menti, il n'a plus l'air de chercher pourquoi moi aussi je suis perdue dans la forêt. Tant mieux. Mais je n'arrive pas à calmer ma curiosité, alors je tente, d'une voix mielleuse qui devrait le faire fondre :

- Pourtant, je garde si bien tes secrets.

Il sourit sans prendre la peine de lever son regard de ses chaussures, mais ne dit rien. J'attends, toujours rien. Je fais tomber mon léger sourire.

_Je le déteste._

**Puis son indifférence et mon dégout se sont transformés en haine. Bien sûr, on aurait continué de ne pas se parler si on ne s'était pas… 'rencontré' l'année dernière…**

**Je crois que je sortais de l'infirmerie à cause de ce sort que j'avais reçu… Ah non, c'était pendant un match de quidditch, et j'étais retournée dans mon dortoir pour… Qu'est ce que je voulais faire ? Bref, j'allais rejoindre le stade et je me souviens que je n'avais croisé personne dans les couloirs, même pas le chat du concierge, quand j'ai entendu des pas qui courrait.**

**Je n'ai pas relevé, et ai continué ma route. Je pensais que c'était un supporter qui se maudissait d'avoir raté le début du match. Sauf qu'au moment de tourner dans le couloir… Pour ma défense je pensais que le coureur était derrière moi et allais dans ma direction donc il était tout à fait normal que les bruits de pas se rapprochent. Et de toute façon, il ne faisait pas tant de bruit que ça... Bref, en tournant, j'ai juste senti un poids s'écraser sur moi et je suis tombée par terre. En faite, le coureur venait VERS moi et je l'ai reçu en pleine poire !**

**Et il courrait vite le crétin, résultat j'étais un peu sonnée. Et encore plus lorsque j'ai vu Scorpius devant moi, essoufflé et regardant derrière lui. J'allais me relever, attendre des excuses, et repartir en oubliant ça. En deux secondes il se penchait pour m'aider à me relever. Sauf que lorsque j'ai été debout, il n'a pas lâché mon bras et est parti en courant, m'entraînant dans sa course.**

**Là ça devenait vraiment bizarre. C'est vrai quoi, nous ne nous étions jamais parlé alors pourquoi faire ça ? Mais c'est quand il m'a poussé dans une salle de classe vide et fermé la porte que je me suis dit que j'étais en plein délire.**

**Je ne comprenais tellement rien que je n'osais plus parler, mais il m'avait quand même fait signe de me taire. Il s'était plaqué contre la serrure pour voir l'extérieur. Puis on avait attendu. Lui apparemment attendait que le champ soit libre, moi j'attendais une explication.**

**Quand il s'était enfin redressé il avait l'air très fier de lui. J'attendais toujours ses explications mais n'avait pas osé demander.**

**« Tu ne m'a pas vu, compris ? Pour personne. »**

**Il avait hoché la tête d'un air entendu et était sorti de la pièce. Et c'était tout. J'avais sérieusement l'impression d'avoir oublié le moment où Scorpius et moi avions sympathisé.**

**Puis j'étais allée voir le match. Et je n'avais jamais dit que je l'avais vu. Pas par amitié pour lui, mais par principe.**

* * *

><p>La suite sera pour lundi prochain.<p>

Ça vous a plu ? Review ?


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Nous débouchons sur une petite clairière. Scopius s'arrête, regarde aux alentours avec un air dépité. Je m'assieds, sachant exactement ce qu'il pense.

- Tu ne sais toujours pas où on est.

Il secoue sa tête en signe de négation, mais de toute façon ce n'était pas une question. Il prend place à mes cotés en soupirant.

- Tu étais là avec ta petite amie ?

- Quoi ?

Il se met à rigoler et prend son air charmeur. Je savais qu'il allait faire ça, mais je veux tellement savoir qu'on va dire que le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

- Tu es jalouse ?

- Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités.

Et maintenant que vais-je pouvoir faire pour calmer ses ardeurs ?

- Je peux le sentir, tu es jalouse, avoue-le.

- Si je suis énervée c'est parce que ça fait depuis plusieurs heures que je suis perdue et que je suis obligé de me coltiner ta petite personne.

Je hausse le ton. Je sens que sa séance de drague n'est pas prête de s'achever. Il me le prouve en me poussant doucement l'épaule :

- Sois pas triste, mon éventuelle petite amie ne t'arriverais pas à la cheville.

- Arrête ça tout de suite.

Déjà que sa présence était à peine supportable, il devient limite douloureux d'écouter ses conneries. Il prend soudain son regard sérieux, celui que je ne vois pas souvent, et parle de sa voix pleine de gravité :

- Non, sérieusement, je refuse souvent pour te garder la place.

Encore une connerie. Je ne peux cependant m'empêcher d'admirer la ferveur qu'il met à essayer de me faire gober ses sentiments. Le regard qu'il me lance me ferait presque penser qu'il est sérieux. Mais non, le sentimentalisme et Scorpius ça fait cent.

- Te donnes pas cette peine, ça sert à rien.

Vlan ! Voilà, maintenant t'es gentil tu te tais, tu me ramènes au château, tu m'oublies et surtout, tu ne racontes JAMAIS cette après-midi.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Ecoutes moi bien, même si tu étais le dernier rescapé d'une épidémie d'éclabouille je ne répondrais quand même pas à tes avances.

- Ah oui ? Et si tu étais atteinte de l'éclabouille et que j'étais le seul à avoir le remède ?

Je réponds -évidement- non. Après plusieurs autres hypothèses plus ou moins bizarres que je repousse sans ménagement, je me lève en soupirant et reprends mon chemin. J'espère qu'il ne me suivra pas. Trop tard, il est déjà à mes côtés.

- Tu sais quoi Rose, ça devient vexant…

- Pardon, tu voulais que je mente ?

- Non, c'est bon…

Alors là, même les arbres ont senti qu'il était vexé ! Mais je m'en fiche, je ne suis pas là pour le ménager.

- Non, mais tu refuses parce que tu as déjà un petit ami ! S'exclame-t-il comme si ça tombait sous le sens.

- Pas du tout !

Je ricane. Non Scorpius je n'ai pas de petit ami, et je n'ai personne en vue. C'est juste que je ne veux pas de toi, tout simplement.

- C'est vrai ? Demande-t-il du tac-au-tac. Enfin je veux dire, tu n'as pas de petit ami ?

Il m'a fait peur en criant cet imbécile ! Il a l'air de s'en rendre compte car il fait semblant d'admirer le paysage –comme s'il y en avait-. La surprise passée, je lui réponds que non, je n'ai vraiment pas de petit ami.

- Comment ça se fait ?

Alors là, c'est bizarre. Il n'est même pas ironique ! Il me pose une question comme un ami l'aurait fait. Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de mal à ce que je lui réponde :

- J'ai un don pour ne tomber que sur des boulets.

- Vie amoureuse chaotique ?

- Plutôt pathétique. Entre ceux qui veulent seulement rencontrer « ma célèbre famille », et les simples abrutis…

Euh… Il y a un problème… Est-ce que je suis entrain de parler de ma vie amoureuse avec Scorpius ou je suis encore dans l'horrible cauchemar qui s'éternise ? Je m'aperçois que je suis malheureusement bien réveillée, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il a l'air si intéressé par ma vie. J'ai un espoir fou : pourrait-il vouloir simplement mon amitié et non essayer d'avoir un rendez-vous ? Mais non, c'est impossible. J'attends patiemment le moment où il fera tomber ma fragile hypothèse et me prouvera que oui, il est et restera con.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas de moi ? Tu crois que je suis un abruti ?

Hypothèse anéantie. Pourtant, il n'est pas moqueur, simplement curieux. Alors je décide de garder mon calme en prenant une profonde inspiration, et déclare simplement :

- Non, toi c'est surtout parce qu'à ce qu'on m'a dis, tu t'y connais plus que n'importe qui en « vie amoureuse chaotique ».

Il se tait, avec un peu de chance il ne reviendra pas me parler. Puis je vois son sourire en coin, celui qui indique qu'il s'apprête à dire quelque chose qui ne va pas me plaire :

- Et tu as peur que je te brise le cœur ?

- Tu parles.

- C'est trop mignon !

- Arrête.

Je l'ai dis un peu durement, mais il a reprit son attitude moqueuse et ça m'énerve plus que tout. Il a comprit ce que je lui inspire et se tait. Nous ne disons rien pendant plusieurs minutes, marchant entre les arbres pour trouver le château encore introuvable. Je veux rompre le silence avec une question qui me brule les lèvres, mais je me retiens. Je sais qu'il ne me dira rien.

_Quand il l'a décidé il peut être une vraie tombe._

**Quelques jours après la douloureuse collision, j'étais à la bibliothèque, quand il s'était assis à coté de moi, sourire ravageur aux lèvres.**

**« Merci de ne pas m'avoir dénoncé »**

**« De rien » C'était normal.**

**Comme il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir, j'avais essayé d'avoir d'autre explication.**

**« D'autant plus que je ne saurais même pas à qui te dénoncer… »**

**Il avait sourit, de ce sourire qui rend son visage magnifiquement gamin.**

**« Contente-toi de ne le dire à personne »**

**J'étais déçue et un peu vexée, mais je n'avais rien laissé paraitre.**

**« C'est si grave que ça ? » avais-je relancé.**

**« Non » avait simplement répondu le blond.**

**Mais il me souriait. Apparemment il n'était pas près de me dire ce qu'il avait fait. Tant pis, je pouvais vivre sans le savoir. Surtout qu'il voulait surement fuir une de ses copines. Rien d'intéressant.**

* * *

><p>J'espère que l'histoire vous plait encore ^^<p>

Reviews?


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Il commence à faire chaud. J'ai dans l'idée d'abandonner et de rester vivre dans la forêt jusqu'à ma mort. J'ai faim. J'espère réussir à attraper des lapins à mains nues avant que la famine m'emporte. Je me rends compte que je suis Scorpius sans même me demander où le château peut être. De toute façon, je commence sérieusement à penser que lui seul pourra nous sortir de là. C'est de la confiance ? Je vois dans son cou un moustique, et inconsciemment je le chasse. Il me sourit. Vite, je trouve quelque chose à dire pour désamorcer un énième plan drague :

- Je commence à désespérer.

- T'en fais pas, on va bien rentrer un jour ou l'autre !

- J'aimerai autant que ce soit aujourd'hui.

- Tu pense que si on mettait le feu quelqu'un verrait la fumée ?

- Et comment comptes-tu faire un feu ? Je demande en rigolant.

- Facile. Deux pierres, du bois, et beaucoup de patience !

L'imaginer dans cette situation me fait exploser de rire. Il renchérit en me disant que le feu en hauteur aurait plus de probabilité d'être vu. Il me décrit alors comment il compte escalader un arbre à grand renfort de geste et de mime. Je rentre dans son jeu. Bientôt, nous sommes tous les deux morts de rire et je m'assois pour reprendre mon souffle, il me suit. Calmés, je lui souris, contente de voir une autre facette de lui. J'espère qu'il est comme ça tout le temps, parce que j'adore cette partie de lui.

- Tu enchaines les filles parce qu'aucune ne vaut la peine ?

Oh non, ne me dis pas que j'ai dit ça à haute voix ! Rose, on avait dit que cette question resterait dans ton esprit ! Il ne répondra pas, tu le sais ! Il me regarde sans comprendre, alors je tourne la tête. J'ai tout gâché.

- Peut être qu'elles valent toutes la peine, fait-il mystérieusement.

- Sérieusement.

Je regrette tout de suite de lui avoir parlé si méchamment, après tout c'est moi qui lui ai posé cette stupide question. Mais il ne répond pas. Ça m'énerve, et ça me vexe un peu aussi. Je savais qu'il n'allait rien me dire mais étant donné que je lui ai raconté ma vie amoureuse, il aurait pu faire cet effort. Je détourne le regard : il n'y a rien à dire. Et puis si, il y a quelque chose à dire !

- C'est dingue de se foutre de tout à ce point là ! Tu ne peux pas être sérieux pour une fois !

- Je ne sors pas avec autant de fille qu'on veut bien le dire, lance-t-il pour me faire taire.

- Toutes les rumeurs ont un fond de vérité, je réponds dégoutée par son mensonge.

- Donc tu préfère croire les rumeurs que le premier intéressé.

- Je préfère savoir la vérité, et je sais que ce n'est pas toi qui vas me la donner.

Il ne dit plus rien et fixe résolument l'horizon. Je me sens quelque peu coupable mais ne peux pas m'excuser, ce serait comme avouer que je le crois alors que c'est complètement faux ! Tant pis, je le laisse ruminer dans son coin.

- Lisa adore lancer des rumeurs.

Je sursaute. Il a dit ça comme un aveu et j'ai l'impression qu'il a un peu honte de me parler. Je veux le mettre en confiance alors demande comme si de rien n'était :

- Lisa Keningam ? La serpentard ?

- La tarée de serpentard. On est sorti ensemble il y a deux ans, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'elle était super bizarre. Quand j'ai rompu, elle a commencé à lancer des rumeurs comme quoi j'étais déjà en couple pour qu'aucune fille ne m'approche.

- C'est elle qui lance toutes ces rumeurs ? Je demande sans y croire.

- Il a suffit de quelque sois disant petites amies pour que je devienne le dom juan de Poudlard. Les rumeurs se lancent toutes seules maintenant.

- Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas démenti toutes ses conneries avant que ta réputation sois faite ?

- Je l'ai fait au début… Puis j'ai remarqué que les filles me trouvaient soudain très intéressant. J'ai trouvé ça marrant qu'elles bavent sur mon passage, alors j'ai… cultivé le mythe.

- Tu es totalement stupide ! Je crie, effarée.

- Je n'ai pas dis que j'en étais toujours fier ! C'était débile et à cause de ça je ne peux même pas conquérir celle qui m'intéresse.

Il baisse les yeux quand il fini son histoire. Je la trouve bizarre, mais c'est vrai que lancer des rumeurs à son sujet pourrait bien être le genre de Scorpius. Non, en faite je n'en sais rien, il faudrait que je le connaisse pour savoir s'il dit la vérité. Et je veux savoir la vérité. S'il arrive à me prouver que l'on pourrait rester ami sans qu'il ne me drague, j'accepterais peut être de prendre un verre avec lui…

- D'ailleurs on doit être les seuls élèves à être introuvable dans l'école en ce moment. Les rumeurs vont vite se lancer…

Raté. Ça m'énerve tellement ! Pourquoi gâche-t-il le seul moment de franchise que l'on a eu depuis notre rencontre !

- Il faudra faire un genre de démenti officiel.

- Tais-toi, je dis amèrement.

Je tente de désactiver sa tentative d'approche, mais… Attend quoi ? Il n'ira pas dire à tout le monde qu'on sort ensemble ? Je suis tellement choquée que j'en oublie de fermer la bouche. Il doit se demander pourquoi je lui ai demandé de se taire vu le regard qu'il me lance. J'ai l'air bête, alors je me justifie :

- Euh… non, rien… Désolé, j'ai cru que t'allais encore me draguer.

J'ai l'air encore plus stupide à bredouiller comme ça. Je me relève, il me suit encore une fois :

- Tu es en colère quand je te drague, tu l'es quand je ne te drague pas… A un moment il faudra vraiment que tu saches ce que tu veux, finit-il dans un sourire.

- Non, non, je ne suis pas en colère. Je suis juste habitué à te remballer quand tu me parles. Simple réflexe.

La honte ! En plus je l'entends pouffer. Bravo Rose, la prochaine fois réfléchie avant de parler, ça t'évitera de passer pour une conne.

Quelques arbres de silence plus tard, il s'arrête et inspecte la cime d'un arbre. Il a l'air concentré pour retrouver le château. Je ressens soudain le besoin de m'excuser, surement inutilement :

- Désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider, je crois qu'on m'a lancé un sort de désorientation.

Le pire, c'est que je ne mens pas.

- L'excuse ! Fit-il en rigolant.

Au moins il ne m'en veut pas de l'avoir envoyer boulé. Quoi ? Je suis _soulagée _? Je ne laisse rien paraître de ma révélation et me contente de dire :

- Si, si, je ne sais même plus si on est arrivé par la gauche ou par la droite. Lloyd ne devait vraiment pas vouloir me revoir.

- Comment ça ? Il se relève et me regarde sans comprendre.

- Non, rien. Laisse tomber.

- Explique-moi ! On a le temps de toute façon !

- Disons que… Je te le dirais si tu me dis pourquoi tu courrais comme un dératé l'année dernière.

HA HA ! Je souris, fière de moi, et m'en vais alors qu'il n'a toujours rien dit. Ce secret là, c'est celui sur lequel repose toute notre haine. Il ne pourrait pas me le dire même si je l'obligeais à faire des claquettes en plein milieu d'un camp de géant.

Il me suit, toujours sans un mot. Il doit se sentir con, je joue pour la première fois sur son terrain.

_Le chantage pour connaitre la vérité de cette course, il s'en est déjà servi._

**Pourtant, dans la bibliothèque il m'avait surprise en continuant.**

**« Mais tu as l'air sympa Rose, alors je vais te le dire. »**

**Avec le recul je me dis qu'avoir changé d'avis aussi brusquement était bizarre, même pour lui. Mais là, dans la bibliothèque, mon besoin de potin était soudain très intéressé.**

**Il avait parlé tellement bas que j'avais dû me rapprocher.**

**« Devant un verre, ce soir ? »**

**J'avais vite compris qu'il me voulait pour prendre l'énième place dans la liste de ses conquêtes. C'est comme si j'avais vu la soirée se dérouler dans ses yeux : un verre, puis deux, trois, des mots gentils, des sourires, de la baise alcoolisée, et moi me faisant jeter le lendemain, pour qu'il puisse recommencer le même manège avec une autre fille.**

**J'étais un peu énervée qu'il me propose ça, mais je l'ai prit avec classe. Je m'étais levé et en le regardant bien dans les yeux, je lui avais lancé :**

**« Non merci. »**

**Et j'étais partie comme ça, en le laissant en plan.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

- Minute Rose Weasley !

Il court derrière moi et essaie de me rattraper. C'est sans compter sur mon irrésistible envie de lâcher les branches que je tiens dans la main. Après qu'elles se soient écrasées plus ou moins violemment sur son visage, il recrache des feuilles et avec, quelque bride de sa dignité. J'étouffe un rire et me retourne l'air de rien.

- Oui ?

Il crache le reste des particules de bois, avec une certaine classe je dois dire, puis se redresse et lance sans se démonter :

- Je t'ai raconté l'histoire de Lisa, tu pourrais me raconter ton histoire avec Lloyd.

- Il n'y a rien entre moi et Lloyd ! Je lance sans m'en rendre compte.

- On avance ! Fait-il, un air de triomphe sur le visage.

- Ouais, ouais…

C'est son problème s'il m'a raconté son histoire pathétique avec Lisa, jamais il n'avait été convenu que je lui raconte quelque chose en contrepartie. De toute façon je n'aurais jamais accepté. Je ne suis pas son amie, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais lui raconter ma vie.

- Il n'y a rien entre toi et Lloyd, pourtant il t'a lancé un sort de désorientation, donc vous étiez dans la forêt ensemble !

Je crois que je parle trop. Quelqu'un peux me dire pourquoi diable j'ai eu envie de lui dire que j'ai subi ce sort ? Il me suit en répétant inlassablement « pourquoi étiez-vous dans la forêt ensemble ». Je garde étonnement mon self contrôle et reste totalement muette. Pas un bruit, pas un soupir. Rien. Au bout d'un moment il se plante devant moi ce qui me sort de mes pensées, et me lance théâtralement :

- Je ne dois compter que sur moi-même pour résoudre cette énigme ?

- Voilà, c'est ça.

- Pourquoi tu me mets des bâtons dans les roues ? Demande-t-il tout sourire.

- J'ai un scoop Scorpius, personne ne te demande de la résoudre cette énigme. Qui est, soit dit-en passant, complètement inintéressante.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas me la dire ? Je peux quand même décidé tout seul si elle est oui ou non inintéressante.

Je souffle d'exaspération mettant fin à la discussion. Il se tait, à mon grand soulagement. Je continue de marcher droit devant sans m'en rendre compte. J'en ai tellement marre que soudain je m'énerve, et me retourne vers Scorpius en criant :

- Et pourquoi c'est moi qui te guide alors que je ne peux même pas dire par où nous sommes arrivés !

Ça soulage de crier ! Mon soulagement aurait pu être beaucoup plus long si Scorpius avait fait comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire m'envoyer une pique, ou comme plus récemment avoir l'air vexé. Mais non, il me regarde, un sourire carnassier au visage.

- J'ai deux hypothèses, dit-il en brandissant deux doigts devant moi.

Je savais que mon répit serait de courte durée. Il fait toujours tout pour me gonfler.

- Tu es toujours là-dessus !

- Evidemment ! Tu ne croyais quand même pas t'en tirer aussi facilement.

- Non, mais j'espérais ne pas être obligé de te tuer pour te faire taire.

- Me tuer ? Tu ne préférerais pas me dire tout simplement ce que tu faisais là avec Lloyd ?

- Te tuer sera bien plus marrant.

Mon air blasé donne l'impression que je pourrais réellement le tuer. N'importe quoi, comme si je pouvais le tuer maintenant ! J'ai besoin de lui pour retrouver l'école…

- Donc, deux hypothèses, continue-t-il sans se démonter.

- Je sens que ça va être terriblement amusant.

Je ne m'en fais pas, jamais il ne trouvera la raison, et le harcèlement qu'il va entamer s'arrêtera net quand on sera arrivé à l'école… Encore faut-il qu'on la trouve.

- La première est que, comme tu m'as assuré qu'il n'y avait rien entre toi et lui, il y a quelque chose entre toi et lui.

Je ne peux retenir mon rire. Evidemment c'est tout à fait probable que j'étouffe une quelconque histoire amoureuse, mais imaginer une relation entre Lloyd et moi… C'est juste horrible ! Devant son air vexé je m'excuse et le prit ironiquement de continuer.

- Merci, fait-il comme si rien ne s'était passé. Donc, il y a quelque chose entre toi et lui, mais comme tu penses qu'il t'a lancé un sort de désorientation, si c'est de l'amour, c'est de l'amour vache. Ça peut-être un amour non réciproque. Si c'est lui qui t'aime, il t'a envoyé ce sort pour se venger de toi. Si c'est toi qui l'aime, tu as vraiment dû être insupportable, limite folle, pour le convaincre de te laisser une chance, auquel cas il t'aurait abandonné ici pour lui faire des vacances.

J'aime bien sa logique, même si elle montre qu'il ne me connait pas du tout. Un amour avec Lloyd ? Laissez-moi rire ! Réciproque ou non, il ne m'inspire que du méprit.

- Tu penches pour quelle version ? Je demande, curieuse.

- Pour celle où c'est Lloyd qui t'aime. Parce que je sais que jamais tu n'harcèlerais quelqu'un pour avoir son amour. Et tu n'es pas folle. Et franchement, toi, aimer cet abruti de Lloyd ?

Il rit amusé mais légèrement soucieux. Je me sens légère tout à coup. Il rit parce qu'il trouve que Lloyd n'est pas assez bien pour moi, pas l'inverse. Pourtant il est beau et joue merveilleusement bien au quidditch. Mais il est con, très con. Scorpius a comprit que je ne suis pas superficielle, et que je mérite mieux que Lloyd. Et, comble de la bizarrerie, à laquelle je me suis presque habituée depuis ces heures passé dans la forêt, il ne me drague pas ! Il m'a fait un vrai compliment, sans arrière pensée. C'est comme ça que je veux qu'il soit tout le temps.

_C'est vrai que cette dernière année ne l'a pas montré sous son meilleur jour._

**Même s'il avait peut être été vexé dans l'immédiat, ça ne l'avait pas empêché de venir me voir le lendemain. Il s'était excusé de la veille. Là aussi j'aurais dû trouver ça bizarre, mais devant lui, j'avais pensé qu'il était peut-être moins insensible qu'il en avait l'air.**

**On avait un peu discuté, rigolé aussi. Puis il m'avait pris la main :**

**« Tu sais Rose, ce verre, j'aimerais vraiment le boire avec toi. »**

**Il n'avait pas parlé de la même façon qu'à la bibliothèque. Là il avait l'air sérieux, comme s'il le voulait vraiment.**

**J'hésitais entre lui donner une claque, ou lui en donner quatre. Il me prenait pour une cruche et je n'appréciais pas du tout. Il fallait qu'il comprenne que je n'étais pas aussi stupide que ses ex et que moi, il ne m'aurait jamais.**

**Encore une fois j'étais partie, mais avant je lui avais dit la phrase qui était probablement à l'origine de notre haine :**

**« Tu vois, je pense que j'ai trop de QI pour m'abaisser à sortir avec toi ! »**

**J'avoue que j'étais particulièrement fière, surtout après avoir vu que les amis de Scorpius étaient arrivés et avaient tout entendu.**

**On ne me prend pas pour une conne ! Et ils allaient gentiment faire passer le mot.**

* * *

><p>Et voilà deux chapitres d'un coup! Je ne pourrais pas poster la semaine prochaine, je repars en vacances pour une petite semaine. Et oui, je pars fin août, juste avant ma rentrée! Mais je ne fais rien comme tout le monde moi, ha ha! Sinon bonne rentrée à tous, enfin, autant qu'une rentrée peut l'être :p<p>

Reviews ?


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

- C'est pour ça que je préfère la deuxième hypothèse : un des deux a humilié l'autre.

Je m'amuse moins. Il approche de la vérité ce con. Je crois qu'il l'a senti car il a une lueur de victoire dans le regard.

- Je crois que c'est toi.

- Et pourquoi je lui aurai fait quoi que ce soit !

D'habitude je suis lunatique, mais là c'est encore pire ! Tout ça à cause de lui. Je ne sais pas quoi penser : ami, ennemi, adorable, imbuvable… Je suis encore partagée. Et le fait qu'il veuille connaître mes petites histoires n'arrange rien. Mes paroles lui ont apparemment fait comprendre que je ne veux plus parler de moi avec lui car il se tait pendant un moment. Mais le silence est troublé par sa voix timide :

- Donc Lloyd a fait erreur sur la personne.

- C'est juste que mes cousins adorent le faire enrager.

Et il va se contenter de cette explication parce que c'est la seule qu'il va avoir !

- A cause de votre marché clandestin ?

Oui, à cause de ça. Il n'a même pas un an et il apporte déjà des ennuis. Et dire que c'est à cause de mes cousins que tout a commencé. Ils n'auraient pas pu laisser Lloyd vendre ses objets interdits tranquille ? Mais non, ils ont décidé de l'imiter quand ils ont compris qu'ils feraient un énorme bénéfice. Et faire de l'ombre à Lloyd ne lui a vraiment pas plu. Je ne réponds pas, il a l'air vexé. Je n'aime pas particulièrement ça mais je suis obligée.

- Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas me parler…

Je le regarde les yeux ronds pendant qu'il parle, le regard fixé sur ses chaussures :

- Tu dois me trouver stupide, par rapport à l'histoire de Lisa, ma réaction, et mon comportement avec toi.

Je détourne les yeux, mal à l'aise. Oui je le trouve stupide pour tout ce qu'il a dit, c'est évident, pas la peine de le dire tout haut ! Malheureusement, il continue :

- Je veux juste te montrer que je ne suis pas celui que je te montre tous les jours.

J'espère qu'il n'est pas pire ! J'écoute contre mon gré, mais pour ma défense, ça devient intéressant !

- J'aimerai tellement mieux te connaître.

Je dois avouer que c'est gentil. Et bizarre aussi.

- Enfin, on n'a pas tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie.

Il rigole sans joie pour diluer les conneries sentimentales qu'il vient de débiter. Mais je crois que ce ne sont pas des conneries. J'ai comme un frisson qui me parcourt la nuque alors que je me dis qu'il pense peut-être vraiment ce qu'il a dit. C'est flippant quand même ! Moi qui croyais Scorpius insensible et pas démonstratif pour un sou, il me prouve le contraire ! Mais quand arrêtera-t-il de foutre mes théories par terre ! Quoi que, à son air gêné, on dirait qu'il n'expose pas souvent ses sentiments. Donc il aurait fait un effort pour moi ? Et en plus il m'a raconté son histoire avec Lisa… ça fait beaucoup d'effort… Je peux bien le remercier, non ? Et je sais exactement comment faire :

- Tous les Weasley à Poudlard font partis du marché. Fred, Albus, Lily, James, et même mon frère, Hugo.

- Et pas toi ?

- Je suis juste au courant de leurs affaires, et de temps en temps je les aide.

C'est vrai que ça me fait rire, et que j'adore défier le danger en me baladant avec un objet interdit caché sous ma robe devant les professeurs ! Mais il y a un temps pour s'amuser et un temps pour être sérieux, et ma chère famille n'a pas l'air de faire la part des choses.

- Donc vous faites de l'ombre à Lloyd et son marché ?

- Voilà.

- Mais, qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Il m'a attiré dans la forêt et lui et ses deux amis m'ont dit que je devais faire fermer le marché de mes cousins. Je les ai envoyé se faire foutre, et ça leur a pas plu. Ils se sont jetés sur moi, m'ont pris ma baguette, envoyer un sort de désorientation et sont partis.

Bien sûr, je n'ai pas lâché ma baguette facilement et nous nous sommes battus à main nues. Un des trois m'a stupéfixé, et je me suis réveillé dans un buisson, ne sachant pas du tout où aller pour retrouver le château. Mais ça je ne le dirai pas.

- Mais pourquoi toi ?

- Il pense que c'est comme ça qu'il va stopper le marché de mes cousins. Et je suppose que je suis une proie facile.

- Facile ? Pourquoi ça ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je dois être la moins « Weasley » des « Weasley ».

Il me regarde les yeux ronds l'air de se demander ce que je raconte. Mais je n'ai pas envie de lui expliquer. C'est un peu compliqué et il ne comprendrait surement pas. Je ne comprends pas moi-même. Enfin, j'arrive juste à me dire que j'ai besoin d'exister sans eux, ma famille, au point de m'éloigner tellement que je n'ai même plus l'impression d'en faire partie.

- Tes cousins vont lui casser la gueule.

Il ne me demande même pas plus d'explication et je souris malgré moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il a comprit ce que je ressens (ou qu'il a comprit que je suis complètement cinglée et que me demander quoi que ce soit de rationnel serait peine perdue). En tout cas, il essaie de me rassurer. Je réponds pour moi-même :

- Ouais, si je leur dis.

Il a apparemment entendu parce qu'il réagit avec un petit sursaut :

- Pourquoi tu ne leur dirais pas ?

- Je peux me débrouiller sans eux. De toute façon je ne veux pas qu'ils se sentent obligés de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Ils ne se sentiraient surement pas obligés de te défendre !

Je hausse les épaules : c'est ce qu'il dit. Disons que je pense que si un autre Weasley est attaqué, Lily par exemple, ils la défendraient avec beaucoup plus de conviction que si c'était moi. Tout simplement parce que tous mes cousins vivent dans leur petite bulle et ne peuvent se passer l'un de l'autre. Mais moi, même si je les aime, j'ai besoin d'évoluer sans eux. C'est ce qui me différencie.

- Tu es tout aussi importante que tous les autres membres de ta famille dans leur cœur.

Aurait-il lu dans mes pensées ? Nous marchons quelques instants en silence alors que je me dis que décidemment, cette soudaine intimité avec Scorpius est bizarre. Il brise le silence et lâche sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

- Au pire, c'est moi qui lui casse la gueule.

Ça me fait sourire. Il est gentil. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait d'être persuadé que je vais mourir dans cette forêt qui me force à supporter Scorpius, mais je crois que je commence à l'apprécier.

Soudain, il s'arrête, fait volte-face, et se jette sur moi. Il me prend dans ses bras. Attends… SCOPIUS me prend dans ses bras et je ne dis rien ? Je l'enlace aussi ! Bizarre quels effets à cette forêt sur nous. Il y a quelque heure j'aurai préféré qu'il se fasse manger par un sinistros plutôt que de lui parler. Et maintenant je l'enlace et aime ça. Je viens de lui livrer un de mes secrets les plus intimes et en suis presque contente. Ça me donne l'impression que notre amitié commence. J'espère que notre amitié pourra être sincère. J'espère que le connard que je détestais n'est pas le vrai Scorpius. J'espère.

Il me caresse les cheveux et je m'enfonce encore plus dans son torse. Mais quelque chose me gène. Quelque chose s'enfonce dans mon bassin. Je baisse les yeux. C'est son entre-jambe. Son entre-jambe est dure ? Je décolle ma tête de son torse tentant de faire le tri dans les nombreux sentiments qui se battent au fond de ma poitrine. Je ne sais même plus ce que je veux. Je réfléchis quelque instant sur la meilleure façon d'agir. Non, je ne veux plus réfléchir.

Je retire mes mains de son dos et les mène à son pantalon. Il me regarde, il ne comprend pas. Je ne veux plus d'amitié entre nous, et à l'évidence il n'en a jamais voulu. Je plaque mes mains sur son bas-ventre ce qui le fait immédiatement sursauter, il a comprit. Il attrape mes mains mais mes gestes se font plus brusques.

Il commence à se débattre alors que je lui empoigne la ceinture. Je suis dans un tel état d'énervement que je réussi à le faire tomber et m'assois sur son bassin. Il me regarde en criant d'arrêter et gesticule sous moi. Mais je tiens bon. Je réussis à attraper son t-shirt et le lève d'un coup sec. Un point s'abat sur ma poitrine. Il a comprit qu'il ne sert plus à rien de se débattre alors il fait mollement tomber ses bras le long de son corps.

- Attends Rose, je vais t'expliquer.

Non ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai compris. Il ne veut pas de mon amitié. Car, glissée dans son pantalon, cachée sous son pull, sa baguette me nargue. Il répète encore et encore qu'il va m'expliquer. Mais je ne l'écoute plus. Je me lève, fais quelques pas en arrière, chamboulée, et décide enfin de partir sans me retourner.

_J'aurais dû continuer à le détester._

**Je dis que c'est l'origine de notre haine parce que, bien loin de le décourager, ma réplique lui avait apparemment donné l'envie de me la faire regretter.**

**Il revenait donc jour après jour, me demander de sortir avec lui plus ou moins subtilement. Et jour après jour son comportement me donnait envie de le rembarrer plus ou moins méchamment.**

**Si sa première demande avait pour seul but de me mettre dans son lit, les autres n'étaient là que pour me faire chier.**

**Et ça ne s'est pas arrêté. A force de ne pas se supporter nous nous sommes même trouvés d'autre sujet d'engueulade.**

**Dès qu'on se croise dans les couloirs, il faut qu'un de nous deux envoie une pique à l'autre. C'est souvent moi qui commence d'ailleurs. Il suffit que je le voie pour m'énerver.**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Je marche pour tenter de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et moi. Je suis tellement énervée que je pourrais le ruer de coup. Ce connard voulait juste me faire tourner en bourrique pour se foutre de ma gueule plus tard avec ses amis. Que je suis conne. J'entends à mon grand malheur un bruissement de feuilles derrière moi.

- Rose attends !

Les mots jaillissent sans que je le veuille, étonnement calmes :

- Oh non, il est hors de question que je t'attende.

- Mais je vais t'expliquer !

Il marche précipitamment derrière moi pour rester à ma hauteur. Il cri et réussit à mettre dans sa voix une pointe de… désespoir je dirais. N'importe quoi ! Scorpius désespéré c'est comme un gnome ailé, impossible. Cette dernière constatation achève de me mettre les nerfs en pelote. Je me retourne et plante mes yeux dans les siens, remplis de tout le dédain que je puisse rassembler.

- M'expliquer quoi ? Que tu avais ta baguette tout ce temps et que tu as préféré nous faire crapahuter dans la forêt pendant des heures !

Il se fige à quelque centimètre de moi et me regarde dépité. Il ne sait pas comment réagir maintenant que j'ai découvert sa baguette.

- Je veux t'expliquer pourquoi.

Bin voyons, comme si tu ne m'avais pas déjà assez pris pour une conne ! Continu, essaie de gagner du temps. C'est avec mon plus beau sourire narquois que je m'adresse à lui pour lui montrer que pour moi il n'est rien :

- Franchement, je n'en ai rien à faire. Tu m'as fais tourner en rond pendant des heures et tu as bien du rigoler. Heureuse d'être un futur sujet de plaisanterie avec tes amis.

- Non Rose, mes amis n'en sauront rien.

Non seulement il ment effrontément mais en plus il m'appelle par mon prénom alors qu'il n'en a pas le droit. On appelle par leur prénom les amis, les connaissances, les gens que l'on ne déteste pas. Il n'est rien de tout ça. S'en est trop, j'explose :

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler Rose ! Nous ne sommes pas amis, et nous ne le seront jamais d'accord !

- Mais on pourrait l'être. Ose me dire que toute à l'heure tu n'as pas pensé, ne serais-ce qu'une seconde, que je pourrais peut-être être une personne correcte en réalité.

Justement, je l'ai pensé. C'est pour ça que je me sens si stupide. Ma colère retombe et je reprends le masque d'indifférence que j'ai laissé quelque seconde plus tôt.

- J'ai toujours pensé que tu ne valais pas la peine.

- Tu mens.

- Toi, Lloyd, vous valez autant l'un que l'autre. Rien.

Et oui, c'est malheureusement vrai. J'espère malgré moi que le comparer à celui qu'il déteste lui fait du mal. Il a les bras ballants, il ne dit plus rien, moi non plus. Il n'y a plus rien à dire. Je fais volte face, fais quelque pas, mais me rend vite compte que j'oublie quelque chose. Je fais un effort surhumain pour me retourner et soupir, dégoutée de dépendre de Scorpius.

- Lève le sort, que ta baguette serve au moins à quelque chose.

Il reste quelque seconde les bras ballants, puis comme s'il reprenait connaissance, il attrape sa baguette et la pointe sur moi. Je m'impatiente pendant qu'il bredouille quelque chose. Soudain mon crâne se fait plus léger, et j'ai un petit étourdissement. Je baisse la tête mais la relève vite : je ne veux pas lui montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Puis enfin, je reconnais la forêt : j'arrive à me définir la forme des arbustes, à différencier la droite de la gauche, mais je ne sais malheureusement toujours pas où je me trouve. Scorpius me dévisage l'air tendu.

- Je suis désolé de te l'avoir lancé tout à l'heure, fait-il presque chuchotant.

- Tu veux dire que…

Il hoche la tête en marmonnant encore un « désolé » penaud. Je serre les points et ferme les yeux pour tenter de me calmer. Pourquoi m'a-t-il envoyé ce sort ? Dans quel but ? Pour m'énerver ? Et s'il était de mèche avec Lloyd… Non impossible, il le déteste. Sauf s'il m'a menti. Il pourrait, toute cette après-midi n'a été qu'une suite de mensonge de sa part. Je chasse toutes mes interrogations et constate la seule chose dont je suis sûre :

- Tu es le pire enfoiré qui existe.

Je me retourne et m'en vais d'un pas décidé. Je ne cherche même pas à retrouver le château, pour l'instant je veux m'éloigner de Scorpius. Je suis en colère. Et j'ai honte. Honte d'avoir cru qu'il était peut-être gentil, qu'il pourrait être un ami. J'aurai du me douter qu'avec sa gueule d'ange il ne pouvait être que mauvais.

Cela doit faire une demi-heure que j'ai quitté Scorpius. La tête entre mes bras, posés sur mes genoux, je sens une présence. Pendant un instant j'espère qu'il s'agit d'un animal. Mais je lève la tête et me retrouve nez à nez avec Scorpius. Je veux me lever, je ne peux pas écouter ses excuses que je sais fausses, mais je m'arrête lorsqu'il parle :

- Je t'en supplie, il faut que je t'explique.

- D'accord. Mais vite.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, pourtant j'arrête mon geste. Lui aussi ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je le laisse parler car il me regarde hagard, et ouvre puis ferme la bouche sans avoir rien dit plusieurs fois. Je ne supporterai pas son manège très longtemps, qu'il parle ou je me tire. Je hausse les épaules, interrogatrice, ce qui le sort de sa torpeur :

- En début d'après-midi j'étais dans le parc. J'ai vu Lloyd entrer dans la forêt interdite, et toi le suivre quelques minutes plus tard. J'ai pensé que vous sortiez ensemble, et j'étais jaloux, mais quand j'ai vu ses deux amis entrer à leur tour j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. Alors j'y suis allé, mais quand je suis arrivé c'était trop tard, tu étais déjà dans les buissons.

Merde, il m'a vu dans les buissons. Il continu :

- J'étais fou de rage et je voulais venir t'aider. Mais j'avais peur que tu te sentes humiliée et que tu me déteste encore plus qu'avant. Puis j'ai eu une idée pour pouvoir passer du temps avec toi et remonter un peu dans ton estime. Je t'ai lancé un sort de désorientation et tu t'es levée quelque minute après. Tu es allée dans le mauvais sens, comme je l'avais prévu, et je t'ai suivi. Puis quand nous nous étions assez enfoncés dans la forêt, je me suis montré. Je n'ai pas pensé à après. Je suis désolé.

- Comment tu peux croire que j'arriverais un jour à te faire confiance si tu me fais des coups comme ça ?

- Parce qu'en vrai, même si je suis très con parfois, surtout en ta présence, je suis incontestablement parfait pour toi.

- Et incroyablement modeste aussi.

Et je ris. Putain, je ris. Il me fait rire. Merde. Pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi à me lever avant son explication, je n'aurais pas pu partir après ? Mais non, je lui ai même fais entrevoir la possible confiance que je pourrais lui accorder. Et je le crois. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais vraiment pas.

- On ira beaucoup plus vite avec la baguette maintenant. Je te ramène, histoire que tout redevienne comme avant, comme tu le souhaites.

Il a la voix qui tremble. Je ne fais pas si peur quand même ! Il pointe sa baguette sur lui et murmure quelque chose, faisant apparaître une fine ligne continue de fumée au sol qui disparaît entre deux arbres. C'est le chemin que nous avons suivi dans la forêt. Il m'explique qu'avant de m'ensorceler il s'était lancé un sort indiquant, une fois qu'il le demanderait, les endroits qu'il avait pris pour que nous puissions retrouver notre chemin. Nous marchons dans le sillon de fumée qui disparaît après nos pas, en silence.

C'est fou à quel point nous avons tourné en rond. Je m'interdis de lui parler parce que même si je pense avoir compris la raison de son geste, il doit quand même comprendre que c'est mal ! Mais, surement pour détendre l'atmosphère, il fait une blague tellement drôle que j'explose de rire, c'est plus fort que moi. Il est marrant, en faite, Scorpius. Et je ne peux m'empêcher d'enchaîner sur sa connerie.

_Finalement nous deux c'est ça, un dit une stupidité, l'autre enchaîne._

**Cette après-midi m'a fait voir notre histoire sous un autre jour.**

**Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que si j'avais réagi autrement à sa demande, il ne se serait pas autant entêté.**

**Et s'il ne s'était pas autant entêté je ne l'aurais pas autant haï.**

**Je sais maintenant que lui ne m'a jamais détesté. Je pense que toutes nos engueulades n'étaient qu'un moyen pitoyable d'attirer mon attention… Il a de ces idées débiles quand même…**

**Le pire c'est que mon agressivité était basée sur sa réputation, fausse selon lui. Dans un sens, il ne m'a proposé qu'un verre, pas d'apprendre le Kâma-Sûtra par cœur.**

**J'aurais pu accepter ce verre mais en précisant bien que c'était en toute amitié. Tout se serait passé différemment.**

**C'était bête. On a été stupide tout les deux.**

**Mais finalement, tout est réglé non ?**

* * *

><p>Bonjour tout le monde! Désolé, cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas posté, rentrée oblige -'<p>

Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre, que je posterai surement samedi prochain.

Bonne semaine!


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

La ligne de fumée s'arrête et je reconnais le buisson où Lloyd et moi nous sommes disputés. A partir de là, nous savons plus ou moins où aller mais nous tournons encore en rond un petit moment. Les buissons se font moins denses, et j'entrevois le toit du château. J'émerge de la forêt et pousse un soupir de soulagement : nous sommes enfin dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

- Voilà le château, me dit inutilement Scorpius. Ça a été un plaisir de te connaître un peu mieux pendant quelque heure.

- Oui, pour moi aussi.

Ah bon ? Si je l'ai dit c'est que ce doit être vrai. Il me fait un signe de tête, me regarde quelque seconde, puis s'en va vers le château, sans moi. Je reste à le regarder, et me rends compte que le soleil n'est pas encore couché, il doit être environ 19h00. Cela me donne une idée, je pourrais rester là une petite demi-heure et arriver en plein repas, histoire que Lloyd se rende compte que je ne suis toujours pas là, et lui faire une petite frayeur. Mais je n'ai pas le courage de m'ennuyer toute seule. Et Scorpius qui retourne au château l'air tout sauf motivé…

- Scorpius, attend ! On pourrait peut-être rester encore un peu, j'ai une idée pour faire peur à Lloyd.

Sans même réfléchir ou me répondre, il revient vers moi. Je m'assois et il prend place à mes cotés lorsqu'il arrive. Nous sommes dissimulés dans l'ombre de l'orée de la forêt même si le parc est désert. Je me sens soudain obligée de le rassurer :

- Je suis prête à te pardonner.

Il lève ses yeux noisette sur moi, rempli d'incompréhension. Il tente de parler, mais je l'arrête :

- A condition que tu me jures de ne plus me faire tes plans drague.

Je ne peux dissimuler mon sourire de fierté, j'aurai enfin ce que je veux depuis un an. Il baisse la tête et réfléchi. Bizarre, je pensais qu'il allait dire oui sans se poser de question. Puis il me donne enfin sa réponse :

- Je ne crois pas que ça va être possible.

- Quoi ?

- C'est que… tu es trop géniale Rose.

- Ça recommence.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et souffle d'exaspération. Il ne changera jamais. Il veut encore me faire croire qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour moi alors que je sais très bien qu'il dit n'importe quoi.

- Non mais attends ! Ajout-il précipitamment. L'histoire de Lisa, je ne l'avais jamais raconté à d'autres filles. Je te l'ai dis à toi pour que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas un... connard.

- Ou peut-être que tu racontes ça à toutes les filles en leur disant qu'elle est la seule à laquelle tu as réussi à te confier.

- Tu ne me crois pas capable de faire ça quand même !

- Franchement après cette après-midi plus rien ne m'étonne.

Je lui souris mais il s'est détourné. C'est dommage qu'il ne comprenne pas que ses faux sentiments sont lourds à la fin. Quant bien même il en aurait réellement (ce qui n'arrivera jamais), je sais qu'il se trompe. Il ne peut pas aimer une fille à qui il n'a presque jamais parlé !

- La vérité c'est que j'espérais qu'en passant une après-midi ensemble j'arriverai à te montrer que j'en vaux la peine.

Encore une séquence émotion ! Dis donc ça commence à faire beaucoup, et je pouffe malgré moi. Je fais la fille stupide qui comprend quelque chose et je souffle d'un ton mièvre :

- Ah, c'était donc ça…

- Tu es belle.

Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? Et il se rapproche là non ? Bon Rose, ne te laisse pas démonter et réponds en rigolant :

- Comme tu l'as dis à la totalité des filles de Poudlard.

- Tu es drôle.

Ok, tu n'étais pas sensé continuer. Bon, c'est pas grave, enchaine. Et surtout, fais comme si tu ne voyais pas qu'il se rapproche de toi.

- Comme tu l'as dis à toutes tes greluches.

- Tu es intelligente.

Alors là je ris franchement ce qui le fait se reculer un peu :

- Ça part contre je ne suis pas sûre que tu l'aies déjà dis ! J'arrive à articuler entre deux gloussements.

Et je l'entraine dans mon fou rire. Rien que d'imaginer Scorpius dire à une des filles les plus stupides –et une des mieux roulées- qu'elle est intelligente me fais redoubler de rire. Mais attend, peut être qu'il est déjà sorti avec Katherine Jay ? Je m'arrête immédiatement de rire, mais me retiens de lui poser la question. Trop de sentiment pour aujourd'hui !

- En faite, je crois que l'on pourrait bien s'entendre.

Je dois admettre que oui, c'est vrai.

- Et j'aimerais que tu me voies comme un ami.

Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il est. Peut-être un gars trop mignon qui n'arrête pas de me mettre mal à l'aise avec ses crises de sentimentalisme, mais que j'aime bien quand même. C'est trop long à dire, alors je ne répond pas mais lui lance mon plus beau sourire. Et je constate aussi que nous sommes plus proches qu'il y a quelque seconde.

- Comme plus qu'un ami.

Wouah, ce regard ! Il a l'air de dire tout ce que Scorpius n'arrive pas à exprimer. J'essaie de le déchiffrer et me perds dedans. J'aimerai tellement le comprendre, savoir ce qu'il pense vraiment, pouvoir lui faire confiance. Et il se rapproche encore, et je me dis que, peut-être, un baiser ne serait pas si mal venu que ça. Je sais qu'il me fait rire, et que je l'adore, et je me dis que c'est peut-être réciproque, qu'il est sincère.

Je ne bouge pas, mais c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi qui le détestais il y a quelques heures. Et je regarde ses yeux qui disent tant de chose sans que je ne les comprenne. Il s'arrête alors que seulement quelques centimètres nous séparent. Il doit vouloir que je fasse le premier pas, que je sois sûre que c'est ce que je veux. Je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres, puis entends Scorpius murmurer :

- Je t'aime Rose.

Retour brusque sur terre. Je me recule aussi vite que je peux. Vient-il de me dire qu'il est amoureux de moi ? Je n'arrive pas à me retenir et explose de rire. N'importe quoi ! Comment peux-tu m'aimer alors que tu ne me connais même pas ? C'est dingue à quel point le regarder dans les yeux a pu me déstabiliser.

- Dommage, j'y aurais presque cru, mais tu as juste rajouté la phrase de trop.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Un conseil Scorpius, la prochaine fois que tu diras ça à une fille, ne lui dis pas que tu l'aimes. C'est trop gros même pour toi.

- Mais c'est la vérité !

- Mais oui Scorpius, mais oui. Allez, on y va. Je pense que Lloyd a eu suffisamment peur.

Je me lève et part en courant le sourire aux lèvres. Je ne sais pas ce que signifiait ce presque baiser, il faudra que j'en parle avec Helena. Je devine qu'il ne me suit pas alors je lui hurle de me rejoindre, ce qu'il fait aussitôt. Nous entamons une course où je me sais perdante. C'est qu'il court vite ce Scorpius ! Nous arrivons dans le hall exténués mais riant avec ce qu'il nous reste d'air. La porte de la Grande Salle est fermée, le repas du soir a déjà commencé. Nous nous arrêtons devant la porte, il me sourit :

- Je rentre et tu attends quelques minutes avant de rentrer d'accord ?

- Oui, je fais en haussant la tête.

- Bonne appétit.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre alors je hoche la tête encore une fois. Je ne sais que faire et lui non plus apparemment car il reste devant moi les bras ballants l'air de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Puis finalement il ouvre la bouche :

- Je crois que l'on s'est tout dit.

- Oui.

- Salut.

Il me sourit et a du mal à détourner son regard du mien. Puis il ouvre une porte et entre. Je me sens un peu déçue, je pensais que cette journée se finirait moins… Plus… Je ne sais pas, j'attendais un dénouement aussi spécial que la journée en elle-même. Remarque, si je l'avais embrassé je l'aurais eu mon dénouement spécial. Quoi ? Non, mais à quoi tu penses Rose ! Tu ne peux pas l'embrasser, tu le détestais encore hier !

Bref, pour l'instant il faut que je me donne l'air pimpant, comme s'il ne m'était rien arrivé. Il ne faut pas que Lloyd voit que j'ai été affecté par ses menaces. Il faut qu'il voie que je suis forte. Je remets mes cheveux en place, mon uniforme aussi. Et je rentre.

Quelques regards se tournent vers moi, surtout ceux de mes amis qui ont l'air soulagé de me voir. Je remarque que Scorpius vient juste de s'asseoir. Et Lloyd et ses amis sont blancs comme un parchemin. Ils me suivent des yeux alors que je parcours la salle et ils semblent retrouver leur respiration lorsque je m'assois. Je daigne leur lancer un coup d'œil pour qu'ils comprennent que mon retard était voulu. Mes amis me sautent dessus et m'assaillent de question. Je leur raconterai plus tard. Je regarde discrètement Scorpius, qui fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Lui aussi à l'air de se faire questionner mais il se contente de sourire béatement en se servant. Puis mon regard est attiré par des mouvements sur la gauche : Hugo me fait un grand sourire et de grand signe de la main. Je le lui rends gentiment. Je crois qu'il m'a manqué.

- Au faite, j'ai trouvé ça près de notre salle commune, me fait Helena. Franchement tu pourrais en prendre soin.

Elle me tend quelque chose, et je remercie Merlin. J'attrape ma baguette comme un trésor en lui promettant de ne jamais plus me séparer d'elle.

Le lendemain je me rends à mon deuxième cours de la matinée. Helena me parle encore de mon périple avec Scorpius. Je ne sais pas si je peux le considérer comme un ami, mais j'espère pourtant que ce qu'il m'a dit dans la forêt est vrai et que pour une fois, il a été sincère envers moi.

Soudain dans un couloir j'aperçois un regroupement. Des rires se font entendre. Des cris aussi. Curieuses, nous nous approchons. Au milieu du troupeau d'élèves réside Lloyd et ses deux amis, saucissonnés ensemble, pendant dans le vide, soutenus par un fil invisible. Ils ont les cheveux roussis, les uniformes débraillés, hurlent comme des gorets, et des mots sont écrits sur le mur : « Si tu nous cherches… ». Du Weasley tout craché avec ce coté légèrement psychopathe. Quelqu'un me prend la main et je fais volte face. La tête haute, l'air victorieux, Lily est là, suivit des garçons Weasley.

- Personne ne fait de mal à une Weasley, chuchote-t-elle résolue.

Les autres hochent la tête. Mais comment ont-ils su ? Et je comprends. Je cherche dans le troupeau précipitamment. Puis j'aperçois une mèche blonde reconnaissable entre mille, des yeux noisette, un sourire magnifique. Scorpius me fait un clin d'œil.

Je souris pour moi-même. Je crois que Scorpius et moi pourront vraiment devenir amis.

_Et maintenant, qu'est ce que je fais ?_

**"Rose, t'as fini ?"**

**Je me rends compte que je ne dis plus rien depuis quelque minute, après avoir raconté ma vie pendant pas mal de temps ! Je sursaute et regarde Helena, hagarde :**

**"Hein, euh… ****Oui…"**

**"Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as raconté tout ça, j'étais là pendant ces années, j'ai tout suivi."**

**L'air blasé, elle pioche dans son pot de chocolat une grosse cuillerée et la porte à sa bouche. Nous sommes seules dans notre dortoir, les autres occupantes ayant affaire ailleurs.**

**"Tu t'es tellement emballée que tu ne m'as même pas répondu. Tu as reparlé avec Scorpius depuis votre « escapade champêtre » ?"**

**« Escapade champêtre » c'est le nom de code débile qu'elle a trouvé pour parler de notre journée dans la forêt avec Scorpius, hier donc.**

**"Tu peux nous laisser le temps non ? C'était juste hier hein !"**

**"Et je te rappelle que ce matin même tes cousins ont ridiculisés Lloyd POUR TOI !"**

**"Euh… Alors là Helena je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport avec Scorpius…"**

**"Le rapport c'est que Scorpius a dit à tes cousins ce qu'il s'était passé en prenant le risque que tu lui en veuilles, juste pour que tu sois vengée ! Ça prouve qu'il tient à toi."**

**"Ça prouve surtout qu'il n'en fait qu'à sa tête sans prendre en compte mon avis." **

**Elle roule des yeux en secouant la tête, l'air de dire « Quel est con celle-là ! ». A-t-elle vu quelque chose qui m'échappe ?**

**"Et puis, je ne sais toujours pas si je pourrais le supporter à la longue."**

**"Tu rigoles ! Tu t'es entendue parler ? Sérieusement, tu crois vraiment pouvoir te passer de lui alors que tu m'en parles depuis 2 heures ?"**

**Deux heures ? C'est long quand même… Oui et bin… bin… j'ai le droit de parler de lui autant que je veux non ? De toute façon c'est elle qui m'en a parlé la première, et…**

**"Oh, la ferme !"**

**Elle rit et me passe une cuillère remplie de chocolat en me disant que j'en ai bien besoin. Je ne comprends pas tout mais accueille la cuillère de bon cœur.**

**Scorpius aime le chocolat ? Je ne sais pas, je lui demanderais demain.**

**Oui, voilà.**

**C'est décidé, Scorpius en vaut la peine.**

* * *

><p>Bonsoir tout le monde!<p>

J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu, moi en tout cas j'ai adoré l'écrire :D

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont suivi, et merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir!

Restez dans le coin, une suite pourrait faire son apparition :)


End file.
